Amando desde la altura
by Korin no Hana
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si el amor de tu vida fuese alguien más bajito que tú raramente ?, ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo se lía con la prima de tu 'amor secreto?, ¿Qué pasaría si tu amor secreto sigue enamorado de su ex, su antigua vecina?, ¿Y Qué pasaría si te niegas a aceptar tus sentimientos? ¡Universo alterno, parejas nunca vistas en Bleach!
1. Casualidades de la vida

**Capítulo 1 **

**Advertencia: Este fanfic no contiene las parejas que a todo el mundo le gustan, si no que juega con parejas nunca vistas o poco conocidas. Universo alterno. Primera persona en cursiva :P**

**Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo.**

_Desde pequeña he sido una chica pequeña, más baja de lo habitual. La verdad es que nunca me había importado mucho, ya que los chicos lo encontraban encantador, pero cuando llegué a la preparatoria... *_

Kuchiki Rukia caminaba rápidamente para llegar a su clase temporal de verano. Sí, había suspendido matemáticas y ahora solamente le quedaba asistir a las clases de recuperación, por mala suerte. Simplemente llevaba su uniforme escolar de verano, que se componía de una camiseta blanca con un lacito y una falda gris. No tardó mucho en llegar, pues su instituto quedaba a dos manzanas de su casa.

Entró en su clase sin muchas ganas debido al calor y se sentó en una de las sillas sin hablar, pues sus amigos aún no habían llegado.

¡Ku-chi-ki-saan! ~ — Le gritó alguien a sus oídos, mientras reía.

¡I...Inoue! ¡No me des esos sustos! — Se quejó de su amiga, que por lo que parecía acababa de llegar. — No sabía que tenías que venir a clases de recuperación. —

Bueno, en verdad no tengo que ir, pero como todos estáis aquí... — Le explicó aun sonriente. — ¡Mira! ¿Ese de ahí no es Tôshirô-kun? — Preguntó curiosa. — ¡Tôshirô-kun! — Saludó la chica muy energéticamente al chico, quien estaba en la última mesa de la última fila él solo, mirando la ventana. Él simplemente le devolvió el saludo, algo indiferente, mientras otra vez se ponía a mirar por la ventana.

¿Pero qué hace Hitsugaya aquí? ¿No ha sacado siempre muy buenas notas? — Curioseó Kuchiki, mientras miraba a su compañero de detrás.

¿Es qué no lo sabes, enana? — Le dijo alguien, mientras le golpeaba con la mochila, molestándola.

Ichigo... ¿Saber el qué? —Cuestionó, mientras miraba a su amiga.

Se ve que su prima que es un año mayor que nosotros tuvo un accidente, así que no pudo ir al examen final y le han obligado a venir aquí. — Explicó Ichigo, para la curiosidad de las dos chicas.

¿Y su prima está bien? — Preguntó Inoue, algo preocupada.

Sí, se ve que al final no fue nada, pero el susto que se metieron... — Siguió explicando, mientras seguía caminando.

¿A dónde vas? —

Voy a ir con él, no quiero dejarle solo... — Sonrió, mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a hablar con él.

La mañana pasó ciertamente muy aburrida, pues todo el rato se tuvieron que dedicar a hacer matemáticas, así que Rukia no prestó mucha atención, hasta que su profesor les dijo que al día siguiente habría examen para sabe como estaban de nivel.

¡No lo aguanto! ¡Estamos de vacaciones, no tendría porqué hacer ese examen! — Se quejó la chica de pelo negro, mientras estaban en el patio, esperando a que su buen amigo Ichigo saliera de allí.

Como baza a su favor, diré que los que no vamos obligatoriamente no tenemos que hacer el examen... — Excusó Inoue, mientras movía su pequeña mochila para divertirse.

¿¡Y a mi qué!? ¡Eso no me sirve de nada! — Gritó Kuchiki, mientras la miraba desesperada.

¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kurosaki-kun? Seguro que podría... — Intentó explicarse Inoue.

¡Pero si Ichigo es igual de cateto que yo! — Chilló la estudiante, mientras se escuchaba por atrás al joven decir '¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién es el cateto!?'

No me refería a eso, me refería a que seguro que podría pedirle ayuda a Tôshirô-kun... — Le explicó mientras miraba al recién nombrado. — ¡Incluso yo misma podría decirle que te ayudase! — Sonrió mirando esta vez a Rukia.

Cualquiera diría que sois amigos... —

¡Claro que somos amigos! — Rió. — Nos conocemos desde que somos muy pequeños, por eso hay confianza entre nosotros... — Explicó. — ¡Ahora, en cuanto acaben con el club de futbol, les pediré ayuda!

Gracias, Inoue. — Sonrió. — ¿Quieres que le diga a Ichigo que estás libre para enseñar matemáticas? — Se burló la estudiante, mientras la miraba con estrellitas, a lo que Inoue asintió levemente, con cierto sonrojo en su rostro. Luego, esperaron a que acabara el entrenamiento del equipo y cada una se fue con su respectivo 'apoyo' de estudios.

Muy bien, ¿Dónde vamos a ir a estudiar? La biblioteca está de reformas... — Habló Kuchiki, en un intento de romper el silencio sepulcral que había entre los dos.

Podemos ir a mi casa. — Sentenció el chico un poco más bajito que ella. — Después de todo, mi prima no está en casa, así que... — Explicó, hasta que unos chicos, concretamente cuatro, que parecían de una banda, los pararon en seco.

¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que es verdad que la pareja de duendecillos vuelve a la carga! — Se burló el que parecía el jefe de la banda.

Kusaka... No tengo ganas de que me toquen la moral. — Susurró el chico, echando para atrás a su compañera.

¡Vaya! ¿Protegiendo a tu amiguita? — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Hitsugaya... ¿Les conoces? —Preguntó la chica, que vio aún como la mano del joven estudiante estaba en su hombro.

Algo así. Sólo son unos idiotas, vámonos. — Explicó, mientras pasaba por delante de ellos, hasta que uno le empujó.

¡Ey! ¡No digas que soy un idiota, enano! — Se quejó el tío gordito de la banda, hasta que Hitsugaya le golpeó en el rostro. — ¡Mamonazo! ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Hitsugaya!? — Gritó, mientras intentaba golpearle, a la par de que él le esquivaba y le daba una patada.

Oomaeda... Sigues siendo tan patético como de costumbre. — Se quejó el niño, mientras lo tumbaba en el suelo. — ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? — Preguntó desafiante. — Madarame, Ayasegawa o Kusaka... Cualquiera me viene bien.

No seas tan engreído... ¿Es qué no quieres saber que le ha pasado a Hinamori-kun? — Cuestionó Kusaka en un tono desafiante, mientras Hitsugaya abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

¿Qué le habéis hecho a Hinamori, desgraciados? — Preguntó en un tono más desafiante del habitual, mientras Rukia simplemente miraba asustada. Sin embargo, en menos de lo que quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban todos en el suelo, victima de una paliza de su compañero. — Vámonos, que aún hay que preparar el examen. — Dijo en un tono muy indiferente, mientras ayudaba a Kuchiki Rukia a pasar entre los gamberros ahora en el suelo.

_Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, y desde pequeña he sido una chica pequeña, más baja de lo habitual. La verdad es que nunca me había importado mucho, ya que los chicos lo encontraban encantador._

_Cuando llegué a la secundaria conocí a Ichigo, Inoue y más gente. Y cuando llegué a la preparatoria conocí a Hitsugaya Tôshirô, un chico que era aún más bajito que yo. Él era frío y distante, pero de alguna manera, cuando unos tipos nos atacaron, acabamos siendo amigos. _

_Y de alguna manera... Acabé enamorándome de él. _

**¡Buenas! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que tenía bastantes ganas de jugar con el universo alterno, y me ha parecido una buena idea hacerlo con parejas hasta ahora nunca vistas! –o pocas veces, porque alguna vez he visto HitsuRuki por ahí xD- **

**¡Espero que os guste la idea y espero muuuuuuchos reviews! :3**


	2. Un chico más intimo de lo que parece

**Capítulo 2**

**Advertencia: Este fanfic no contiene las parejas que a todo el mundo le gustan, si no que juega con parejas nunca vistas o poco conocidas. Universo alterno. Primera persona en cursiva :P**

**Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo.**

Y aquel día estudiaron, no con muchas ganas, todo lo de matemáticas. Resultó que Tôshirô era un jodido genio en potencia, tal y como los rumores decían.

Rukia nunca se había fijado en él, y las pocas cosas que sabía sobre el chaval eran de la boca de Ichigo o Inoue. Aún sumida en sus pensamientos, la puerta sonó precipitadamente, asustando a Rukia.

Voy yo. – Declaró Hitsugaya, con su mismo tono frío de todo el día. Sin embargo, Rukia no pudo evitar la curiosidad de ir a ver quien era quien había ido a ver al chaval.

Hinamori... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó el chico, con un cierto tono de voz molesto, el cual Rukia pudo notar perfectamente.

¡Oh, Shiro-chan! Venía a pedirte una cita para estudiar lengua, tengo un examen y...- _¿Shiro-chan? _Se preguntó Rukia.

¿No pueden ayudarte Kira o Abarai?- Intentó el chico esquivar a la niña, quien era completamente hermosa e inocente.

No creo... ¡Venga, Shiro-chan! ¿Por favor?

Como quieras. ¿Viernes?- Cuestionó.

¿Por la tarde? No puedo, he quedado con Sado-kun...

Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo puedes pedir a él?

Bueno, él no es muy bueno en eso.

Yo no puedo otro día.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si son vacaciones!

Y como son vacaciones ya tengo planes.

Eres un mentiroso, Shiro-chan... ¿¡Aún estás enfadada conmigo, verdad!? ¡Pues no necesito ayuda de alguien que se enfada como un crío!

¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No te necesito! – Tras esto, Hinamori se fue, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Hitsugaya cerraba de un portazo. Rukia, quien estaba allí, no sabía donde esconderse después de ver la escena.

Esto... Creo que me voy a ir a casa...-Intentó excusarse la pobre chica, quien aún estaba un poco sorprendida con lo sucedido. Sin embargo, su opinión de marcharse cambió cuando vio la expresión del joven estudiante. Esta vez no era una fría, parecía más bien una triste y abatida, con ganas de llorar pero se esforzaba por no hacerlo, algo que le hacía dejar su mirada rota. -¿Hitsugaya...?

Siento toda esta escena, Kuchiki.- Se disculpó el joven, quien aún miraba la puerta con melancolía.

¿Puedo preguntar sobre ella...?

Ella es Hinamori Momo. Es una chica un año mayor que yo. Por algunos problemas viví con ella durante un tiempo y se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes para mi. Pero... Ella se enamoró de Aizen y... En fin...

¿Así que es algo así como una amiga de la infancia?

Sí. Pero ya casi no nos llevamos bien...Por desgracia.

_¿Es posible que esté enamorado de Hinamori y no soporte que ella esté con él..._? Hitsugaya, tú...

Siento aburrirte con mis historias, Kuchiki. Lo siento, de veras. – Sonrió tristemente.

¡No pasa nada! ¡De hecho, es bueno y todo! En todo este tiempo no sabía mucho sobre ti y ahora ya se algo más, ¿¡No es fantástico!?-

Claro... Yo sé algunas cosas de ti por Kurosaki.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que te ha contado ese descerebrado de mi?

Que eres una enana, no estudias pero sacas buenas notas, tienes un hermano que es muy rico pero muy petardo y te gustan las historias de miedo.

¿¡Es qué no te ha dicho nada bueno!?

Bueno...Que se podía confiar en ti siempre, principalmente.

¡Pero eso es con todo el mundo!

No creas, eso es realmente increíble, el que confíen en ti, Kuchiki.

Gracias..._Pues vaya... Resultó que es un chico más íntimo de lo que parece en clase._

Al día siguiente fue el examen. Rukia llegó tarde –no pudo presentarse- y lo únicos que aprobaron fueron Ichigo –gracias a Inoue- e Hitsugaya.

Los pobres esfuerzos de Rukia no sirvieron de nada.

**Siguiente entrega. He estado bastante liada con el inicio del Bachiller XD, así que aquí estoy dejandoos un capítulo después de 3000 años (Exagerá! XDDD) Espero muuuuchos reviews! **


End file.
